


Dance teacher

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Gallavich, Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, One Shot, School Dances, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, Yev likes to dance, dance instructor Ian Gallagher, dance teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey doesn't really know what to think of Yev's dance teacher, except maybe he shouldn't have such perverse thoughts for him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny MIlkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	Dance teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RumbleFish14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/gifts).



> Just a little reminder, writing what I write don't make me a bitch, and the same goes for everyone.
> 
> RumbleFish14 not all fanfics are for everyone, because everyone have different tastes, but I hope you keep writing even if you don't publish your stories here.
> 
> Russian version : https://ficbook.net/readfic/9148344

Mickey hated the idea of having to travel half the city at rush hour.

He had to go get his son to his dance class and the whole world seemed to be fighting against him.

Usually, he was able to leave his job a little earlier and catch the L which allowed him to be on time to pick up Yev, but today his boss had decided to tighten the monitoring of the schedules made by his employees. 

The next train was filled with all the employees who had just finished the job. Impossible to find a place or even a small space where to insert until the next station.

To top it off a guy had taken advantage of it to put a hand on his ass.

Mickey was unable to know if this guy had voluntarily chosen him as a victim or not, but one thing was certain, he had quickly regretted it when Mickey had shredded his hand in front of everyone.

Because of all his misadventures he had not managed to join the dance school in time and had arrived with 30 minutes late.

He had warned Yev that he would not be on time and asked him to wait inside for more security.

In his neighborhood, everyone knew that Yev was not to be attacked in any way, but the little brutes and perverts in the area didn’t know who the boy was and what his family would do to them if they did something to Yev.

Mickey presented himself at the reception and after taking a quick look around without seeing his son he asked the young woman in front of him where he could find him.

It was not the first time the secretary had seen him and Mickey was convinced that she had a crush on him.

Unfortunately for her, he wasn't looking for anyone to hide who he was anymore.

He did not want to parade in front of everyone wearing rainbow sequins leggings, but he now totally assumed to be attracted to men and no longer sought to hide from his family or his few friends.

He didn't see any point in telling to everybody. This information, like the rest of his life, does not concern them in any way.

Mickey contented himself with ignoring the obvious signs of dragging and heading for the room indicated by the young woman.

A quick glance at the benches along the wall allowed him to recognize his son's stuff.

Not seeing Yevgeny next to his bag, Mickey glanced at the children busy dancing.

Yev was in the back of the room with a girl of his age.

His dance moves did not seem very safe, and he was looking regularly at the one who must have been their dance teacher when he was not giving big smiles to the young girl by his side.

Without trying to wait any longer, Mickey opened the door and motioned for his son to join him.

Yev ran to him and nibbled his lower lip before shyly raising his eyes to his father and asking.

"Dad, can I finish the class?"

"We have to go. And anyway you're not registered to this one. "Mickey answered as he picked up his son's belongings.

"But Ian said I could probably attend the class if I wanted and I was very talented!"

Mickey turned back to his son with a raised eyebrow before asking.

"Who Ian and why is he getting involved in our lives?"

"Sorry to interrupt you-" began a voice behind Mickey forcing him to turn around to face the young dance teacher.

"I'm the Ian Yev is talking about, and I think if you're interested, I could get Yev to take part in this class. I noticed that you often arrive late- "

"You think you have the right to judge me?!?"

"I'm not trying to judge you at all!" Said Ian, cheeks red.

He seemed to look for his words for a few moments before finally managing to formulate an entire sentence.

"Would you have the time to come back and discuss it? I have to finish my class but I really want to talk to you about it ... "

Mickey scanned the teacher of the look and cursed himself for noticing only now how hot he was. If he hadn't started by bawling him he might have had a chance with him. At least if he was gay.

"I finished my last class at 10 pm I know it's late but- "

"I'm not 9 anymore, I can stay awake until 10 pm" Mickey laughed.

"Can I go dance to daddy?" Yev questioned.

"No go get your stuff, we have to go." Mickey grumbled before turning to Ian and affirming.

"I'll come back tonight. But I won’t pay more for this- "

"I promise, it will not cost you anything!" Said Ian, raising his hands on the defensive.

* - * - *

Ian was finally not so sure of himself.

He was very fond of Yev and knew that the boy would love to participate in a second class.

He had taken this opportunity to chat with his student's father, thanking Heaven for this opportunity. 

Mr. Milkovich was the hottest guy he had ever seen and the fact that he didn't seem to know it made him even more attractive.

However, now that he had managed to arrange an interview between them he wondered if he hadn't taken his dreams for reality.

Maybe this guy was not what he thought ... Ian had always had a very good gaydar and even knowing that this time the guy in question had a child, Ian could not get rid of the idea that he was as gay as him.

At least until he heard him talking to his son at the end of class.

"Fuck this dance shit! Tonight I teach you to fight."

All his life Ian had heard people around him criticize his sensitivity and his passion for dancing.

He had decided to register to the ROTC to contradict all who believed him weak but also to hide who he was, and now he was afraid that Yev would live the same thing as him.

Ian was afraid the boy's entourage would try to change him, just as others had tried with him.

Ian tried to chase this idea out of his head, this one as well as all that Yev's father had created in him. These kinds of thoughts had clearly no place in a dance class surrounded by students.

The best way he knew to empty his mind was to dance.

Dance until he couldn't think of anything else.

The hours passed quickly and the classes went so fast, that it was time to finish his last class of the day before he realised it.

It was a class for high-level students and the dance pace was always higher.

His shirt was soaked with sweat, his face red and his breathing had become faster and jerky so he felt perfectly well every time he danced.

The dance had always had something magical as if each time Ian went to another world as soon as he started to move to the beat of the music.

He loved sharing this moment with other people and making them discover how wonderful dancing can be.

  
  


Looking down the hall, Ian noticed a pair of eyes focused on him. A pair of eyes that had recently turned his dreams upside down.

It was time to stop the class, but instead, Ian suggested that his students repeat the dance one last time.

He concentrated to the maximum to give the best of himself hoping to see something appear in the gaze of this man, a confirmation that he was not mistaken and that there was indeed something possible between them, even if it was only a small chance.

He didn't really like the idea of flirting with a student's parent, but this one had him forgetting his principles.

The spark of desire he could now read in Mr. Milkovich's beautiful blue eyes echoed in him.

He tried to regain his composure by concentrating a few moments on his students before turning to the newcomer.

"Thank you for coming back, Mr. Milkovich," he thanked breathlessly.

"There is no Mr. Milkovich. My name is Mickey. "

Ian grinned before thanking him again for coming, this time using his name.

"I noticed you have difficulty getting here on time for Yev- This is not a criticism at all- Not at all-"

Ian had noticed a nervousness in Mickey's eyes, and he did not want him to imagine that he had brought him back to criticize the way he looked after his son.

"You better not or I'm going to kick your beautiful little ass." Grumbled Mickey.

Even though Mickey's idea was certainly threatening, this phrase had exactly the opposite effect for Ian.

He almost hoped it was a promise and Mickey would immediately put it into action even though the last of his students had not left the room yet.

"Yev is very good at dancing and he seems to like it a lot. Our school offers help for children who do not have enough money to allow them to dance more. I would like to propose Yev for this help. The school would pay for the second class. "

"Do you think we're so poor that you need to give us charity?" Mickey asked, frowning.

"No! Not at all! "Promised Ian totally panicked.

"Calm down Red, I'm kidding. It would be great for the kid if it was possible. This kid loves to dance, "said Mickey visibly amused.

"Really? You don't mind he's dancing more?"

"Why would it bother me?" Mickey asked.

"Earlier you seemed to say that he would have to learn to fight ..."

"He must be able to defend himself against the idiots who think that since he dances he's weak. It's not by making stupid dance moves in front of these assholes that will scare them. " Mickey said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Ian let out a small laugh before trying to recover and assert.

"You know Yev admires you a lot. He said he wanted to be like you and that's why he trained so much to dance. "

The expression on Mickey's face left no doubt about his misunderstanding.

"From what I know his uncle told him that if he continued like this he would end up being like you ..." Ian explained.

Mickey took a long breath before declaring visibly angry.

"My brother would do better to shut his mouth if it is to say such bullshit. I don't want my son to hear those homophobic remarks! "

"Homophobic?" Shyly repeated Ian completely lost.

"My brother thinks all the men who dance are gay ..."

"Oh! And that's not your case? "Ian asked before realizing the double meaning of his question and the lack of professionalism in it.

Mickey looked at him for a few seconds silently before affirming with a small smirk.

"I don't dance."

"So your brother is wrong." Ian amused himself happy to hear this confirmation.

"It happens to him often," Mickey confirmed.

"And you really don't know how to dance?"

"Except for the horizontal one, no."

Ian couldn't help but let out a small laugh. This reply was perfectly cheesy, but from Mickey's mouth, she had the perfume of a sweet promise.

"How about dancing with me?" Ian asked with a provocative smile.

"You realize that your reply is rotten, I hope," Mickey amused himself.

"Just like yours ... So you want to dance with me or do you prefer to avoid dancing with your son dance teacher?"

"I'd rather you don't want to talk about my son when you’re trying to get in my pants," Mickey said as he approached Ian.

He gripped the elastic of his joggers and gently slid a few inches on the hips.

"Is it so obvious?" Ian asked before rolling his lower lip between his teeth.

* - * - *

To see Ian dancing so passionately and sensually had created the irrepressible desire in Mickey to put his hands and lips on every part of his body.

This guy was built like a god and knew perfectly well how to move.

Even if the idea of sleeping with his son's dance teacher did not please him, it was impossible for Mickey to not want this guy in his bed, despite his rotten replies.

Mickey savored the sensation of feeling Ian's tense muscles under his fingers as he slid his pants.

It was not long before Ian's joggers and boxers were completely on the ground.

Anyone in this position would have looked stupid or at least uncomfortable while Ian seemed perfectly in control of the situation.

Mickey did not doubt it, Ian was fully aware of the effect he had on him and was planning to use it.

He quickly released his feet by sending the garment a little further before passing his tank top over his head, showing perfectly naked.

Mickey remained a few seconds to savor the sight that was offered to him. He was afraid that all this would turn out to be a dream and that one step too much breaks the enchantment forever.

Ian meanwhile did not seem determined to wait.

He grabbed the bottom of Mickey's shirt and pulled it out of his pants before undoing enough of the button to get rid of the garment.

He threw the garment off before putting his hand on Mickey's shoulder and inserting his head into the crook of his neck to kiss his skin.

He gently stroked Mickey's muscles, lasciviously sliding his hand down his arm while continuing to kiss the hollow of his neck.

Mickey could not help but let out a groan when Ian's mouth left his neck to rest on his chest and he tickled his nipple with the tip of his tongue.

His reaction did not seem to escape Ian as he slid his hand to the other nipple to stroke it with fingertips.

The latter tried to hold back his reaction by biting his lower lip, but it was impossible for him not to react to the sweet torture.

Their eyes met when Ian looked up at him. Satisfaction and envy could be read without difficulty on his face.

He knelt down in front of Mickey and immediately started to unfasten his belt and rid Mickey of the clothes he was still wearing.

Instinctively, Mickey slipped his hand into Ian's hair, guiding him to his crotch.

Ian fervently responded to Mickey's silent order and took him all in his mouth.

He had placed one of his hands against the back of Mickey's thigh and held him firmly close to him, while he had slipped his other hand to the base of his cock to caress his balls one after the other.

Mickey instinctively restrained Ian's head when he slipped his fingers to his entrance.

The situation did not seem to take Ian by surprise and he quickly accustomed himself to it as if it was for him the most natural thing in the world.

He slowly looked up at Mickey who released his grip a little as their eyes met.

"I want you on all fours," Ian ordered, sliding his hand over Mickey's hardened cock that he had just released from his mouth.

Mickey immediately obeyed, and let out a moan again when he felt one of Ian's hands caress his waist and come to rest against the bottom of his belly.

"Look how handsome you are," Ian said as he passed his other hand under Mickey's chin to force him to lift his head.

The wall in front of him was covered with mirrors that reflected his image.

His skin had blushed under the effect of desire. His eyes looked bigger and his chest went up and down at a furious pace while Ian posted behind him watched the show with a satisfied air.

"I want you to watch yourself while I make love to you. I want you to see how beautiful and sexy you are, "Ian said a few inches from Mickey's ear.

In all other circumstances, Mickey would have beaten the guy to death who dared tell him that. But with Ian everything seemed different, even he seemed different.

With Ian he wanted more, he wanted that.

Mickey tilted his head until his mouth was only inches away from Ian's, then kissed him passionately.

He had never had the slightest desire to kiss anyone and had always seen it as a preliminary which he was happy to avoid. But again Ian seemed to completely change his thinking.

"I love the taste of your mouth," Ian said against Mickey's neck after breaking their kiss.

"Shut up," growled Mickey, cursing himself for not having more money.

Even though he was grumbling he could not deny the fact that he liked the way Ian behaved and what he was doing to him, and he was sure of it, nothing he could say would succeed in hiding his condition.

Ian gently stroked Mickey's belly, deliberately avoiding too sensitive areas. It was easy to guess that he intended to make this moment last as long as possible.

"Stop teasing or I'll take care of it myself," Mickey said hoarsely.

Ian's laugh echoed in his ears, all the more frightening to his heart.

"Do not be in such a hurry ... it's the best show I had seen in this room and I don’t want to shorten it," Ian said, finally grabbing Mickey's dick.

His gestures were simple, yet they created in Mickey sensations that no one else had managed to create in him.

"I want you to look. I want you to keep your eyes straight ahead. Can you do that for me?" Ian asked.

He looked so sure of himself, to the point that Mickey failed to make a sound to retort.

He let Ian slip slowly behind him, then slip his hands to the back of his thighs before going up to his ass.

Mickey let out a shriek of pleasure when Ian's tongue fell on him.

He grabbed his lower lip between his teeth to try to stifle his moans but stopped deadly when Ian licked his tongue inside him.

"Fuck!" Mickey growled between two moans of pleasure.

"I guess you like it ..." Ian amused himself behind him.

"Shut up and keep going!" He grunted, grabbing Ian's shoulder to force him to continue.

Ian let himself go without difficulty and continued his task until Mickey began to tremble with pleasure.

He straightened up and quickly inserted two fingers inside him.

Mickey frowned under the pain of the invasion. He had no lube on him and there was little chance Ian would have any in a room where he had just given a class. He knew it would be more painful, but he did not want to stop there.

"You're too tight-" Ian started worried before being interrupted by Mickey.

"Shut up and get on me!"

"At your command," Ian finally said before moving his fingers back to Mickey.

He added a third before finally removing them on hearing Mickey's grunts.

Mickey moans at length when Ian gets into him. The pain was present, but the pleasure that Ian gave him totally obliterated this one.

"Harder!" Mickey grunted, gripping Ian's thigh to pull him towards him.

Ian will fit hard inside him, clutching their two bodies together before putting a hand under Mickey's chin and forcing him to lift his head.

"So beautiful ... I won’t last very long," Ian said in a whisper.

"Me neither," Mickey growled before looking desperately for Ian's lips to crush his own.

Ian's sensation in him, repeated blows on his prostate and Ian's taste for his tongue got the better of Mickey who came violently to the floor of the room.

Ian joined him a few moments later before collapsing on Mickey's breath.

The two men lay for a moment lying on each other to catch their breath and gather their minds.

"You know I'm sure that even if the school doesn't agree to help Yev, we can find common ground so that he can participate in classes."

"You really need to stop talking about my son while your cock is in my ass," Mickey growled, sending his hand to meet Ian's thigh.

"But I really like being in you..." Ian said, putting his lips on Mickey's shoulder.

"So what? Will you offer to pay for dance classes in nature? "Mickey asked with a smile.

A quick glance at the mirror in front of him allowed him to perceive the big smile drawn on Ian's lips.

"Why not ... if you have nothing against it," he said, surprisingly shy.

"It can be negotiated," said Mickey before admiring a big smile on Ian's face.

  
  



End file.
